The present invention is directed generally to an irritant fluid ejecting electrical stun gun and more particularly to such a gun operable single handedly to selectively or simultaneously activate either the electrical stun gun or eject irritant fluid.
There is a need for compact yet effective self defense weapon which one can carry to ward off physical attack by an assailant. Several such devices have been commercially produced but all have limited effectiveness.
Electrical stun guns are known which increase the charge of a nine (9) volt battery approximately five hundred (500) times to create a very high voltage, low amperage charge between protruding electrodes to override the neuro-muscular system of an attacker when the electrodes of the stun gun are pressed against the attacker. Examples of such devices are those marketed under the trademarks COBRA and VIPER by S. K. Electronics of Seoul, Korea. The primary problem with such devices is that one must be close enough to the attacker to touch the attacker in order for the device to work.
Pressurized mace cans for self defense have been available since the 1950's wherein a nozzle on the end of the can is depressed to eject a stream of mace, or another irritant or dye at an attacker. The problem with these devices is that if the wind is in the wrong direction or if the attacker is too close, the user may be incapable of directing the stream of irritant at the attacker.
Other self defense devices are known such as that available under the name TAZER which shoots a projectile but a license is required to carry such a device, much like the license for a gun.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide an improved self defense weapon.
Another object is to provide an improved electrical stun gun alternately operable to direct a stream of irritant fluid or the like at an attacker.
Another object is to provide a self-defense device which is effective against an assailant close to or at some distance from the user.
Another object is to provide a self defense device with alternate means for incapacitating an assailant.
Another object is to provide such an improved self defense device which is simple and rugged in construction, economical to manufacture and efficient in operation.